wikiofstufffandomcom-20200214-history
Horny Billy Goats
I Am Brandon and Strawberry Dixon's first article together... Fat people digust me, they are to fat. They are the reason why so many people are starving because of them. And now!! have saw the future... a world without fat people!!! It is true... a world where scales will no longer break once stepped on, a world where men's boobies will not jiggle, and a world where men's penises will not be hidden by their gut. And you and all your skinny friends can help Negative 69 The plot to destroy the fat people!! You h ave seen this executed in star wars. Its programed into are nations core... We the people in order to form a more perfect union, establish diets, promote the general diet, and ensure a new weight loss program to ourselves and our posterity, do ordain and establish this weight loss program for the United States of Fat America. (AS A FAT PERSON I AM OFFENDED. LOG OUT NOW OR GET YOUR BUTT KICKED!!) :O! Our teacher wrote that!!!! he was monitoring the computers from his desk and he took over Strawberry's computer and wrote that!! That's weird... he's not even fat!!! He's BUFF!!!! Anyway... uh... what was I saying? Everytime i see a fat person at this Hell hole, one thought comes into my head... "I hate my freakin exes" they are FAT... "Why are people fat?" Some ask... well they eat alot of squirrels and small animals... FA T= fat bastard. The only problem with fat people is that they eat my food. "I am a fat person and i approve this message" ...get your OWN FREAKIN FOOOD!!!!!! I AM SICK OF YOU GUYS EATING IT!!!!!! Even the little fat kids eat my food.... The worse fat people are sum o wrestlers, they exercise!! but they are STILL FAT!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! HOW THE BLOODY HELL DOES THAT WORK!?!!?!?!? The fat kids: How are they fat? Is it the parents fault! Blame the children!! wait a second... blame the parents... NO!!!!! BOTH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Penis liar Everytime i see the fat people they are doing something stupid such as: eating, lugging their stomach around, or just la ying in bed trying to look sexy... They fail. They fail at trying to keep their boobs to stay still. Every time they walk, they BOUNCE!!!! It is truely fucked up. The worst thing about fat people, is that they complain about being fat.... well then EXCERCISE DAMMIT!!!!!!!! YOU DONT HAVE TO BE FAT IF YOU DONT WANT TO!!!!! STOP STRETCHING YOURSELF!!!!!! stop looking for your penis too. it's under your belly. "Get in my belly!!" is the line by the most famous fat person of all time. He alone is the funniest man on televsion...the "Fat Tv" that is. Fat vs FAT Fat vs FAT the greatest sumo fight of all time... So there are two fat guys in the room and they are on the computer then one of them says "Penis? Whats a penis? the other says "I dont know, maybe its a type of food..." So they begin to search penis on the internet and to their surprise they have never seen this ' Penis' before. "Wow!! I wish i had one of those..." the first guy said. The other guys looks at him and then tells him "it seems like it would get annoying after awhile, considering that it sticks out there like that..." The other guy attacks him and attempts to slap him, but before that ha ppens they run out of breathe. "Time huhhh out huuhhh, time huhhh out huhhh." they stand there and one of them grabs a coke out of his fat role and begins to drink it *gulp* one gulp and its gone. The only one pulls out 3 candy bars and he mashes them together and then a few seconds later they are completely gone. They begin their fight agian. Five seconds later Chuck Norris comes in and kills them both... Virginia Waffle Cow FAT PEOPLE ARE FAT FAT PEOPLE ARE FAT FAT PEOPLE ARE FAT FAT PEOPLE ARE FAT FAT PEOPLE ARE FAT FAT PEOPLE ARE FAT FAT PEOPLE ARE FAT FAT PEOPLE ARE FAT FAT PEOPLE ARE FAT FAT PEOPLE ARE FAT FAT PEOPLE ARE FAT FAT PEOPLE ARE FAT FAT PEOPLE ARE FAT FAT PEOPLE ARE FAT FAT PEOPLE ARE FAT FAT PEOPLE ARE FAT FAT PEOPLE ARE FAT FAT PEOPLE ARE FAT FAT PEOPLE ARE FAT FAT PEOPLE ARE FAT FAT PEOPLE ARE FAT FAT PEOPLE ARE FAT SuRprIseD (brandon your turn)